To set fire to the rain
by Zervis
Summary: To set fire to the rain is an impossible thing to do right? Also beating Fairy Tail is impossible. But have we ever consider the feelings of the other guilds after their defeat in the Grand Magic Games? Join these guilds as they train harder for the next


**~(^_^)~**

**Hi Minna-san~! My name is Zervis! I'm kinda new here in Fanfiction~! and it's a pleasure to meet you all readers! So here's my big project for the summer! It's called "To set fire to the rain", I got inspired to write this because to set the fire to the rain is nearly impossible, I'm sure that every guild who came in 2nd place,3rd place, 4th place and etc. they feel that it's impossible to beat Fairy Tail, but will this fiction prove it wrong? Wait and find out ;), Oh and I need OCs for this story :3, Let's see how creative you guys are!**

**\(-w-)\**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nicknames (optional):**

**Age: ( I accept all ages~! but..don't make them too young)**

**Gender:**

**~Appearance~**

**Hair: (Please be detailed, I want to know what color is the hair and how does your character wear it, example: she braids her hair, she leaves it straight, she has curly hair or etc.)**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body: (Be detailed here~! I want to see how if they have a curvaceous body or etc? or how big their breasts are?, thin? fat?, got a six-pack?)**

**~Clothing~**

**Everyday Clothing: (This is what your character wears everyday)**

**Formal Clothing:**

**Casual Clothing: (This is aside from your everyday clothing, your Oc mostly wears this when they're going out or just having fun in town)**

**Swimwear:**

**Pajamas: (I know this is stupid, but you don't know what's gonna happen in this story!)**

**~Relationships~**

**Guild: (This is a story about trying to beat Fairy Tail, so who in the world would put here Fairy Tail? XD XD)**

**Guild Mark: (Color + location)**

**Friends: (This is gonna be hard -_-, as you see they're only a few famous people in the guild that you're joining in, preferably the people in the Grand Magic Games, so I'm gonna allow your OC making friends with people in the other guilds but not that much!)**

**Love Interests: (You could put a canon character..But I prefer you wait, there might be interesting OCs coming in, but if canon, ROGUE is taken!)**

**Rivals: **

**Enemies:**

**~Fun stuff!~**

**Personality: **

**Alias (optional): (Come up with a fun nickname for your OC! Like Rain woman..(Juvia XD), Sky Soceress..(LOL p.s. that's Wendy's) )**

**History: (Don't have to be all angst! Being a rich person and having the best life ever is fine for me~!)**

**Likes: (Self explanitory)**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**~Into the world of GREAT MAGIC~!~**

**Magic+explanation+spells: (I accept dragon slayers~! But not the elements that are cannon already, oh for celestial spirit wizards, no need to worry, I think there's a fic about all of the celestial spirits, so no worries, just search in the character area, "Aquarius or "Capricorn", but I think you gotta ask permission first :3)**

**Secondary Magic+explanation+spells: (Got any ideas?)**

**Strength: (both in and out of battle)**

**Weakness: (both in and out of battle~!)**

**Class: (A-class,S-class or newbie~!)**

**~Extras:~**

**Extra info:**

**Companion: (Do you want an exceed or something? please be detailed and of course just put N/A if you don't want)**

* * *

**RULES THAT ARE MEANT TO BE FOLLOWED or UNFOLLOWED XD**

**1.) This is not the first come first serve thing, I will only accept OCs that are unique and are suitable for that guild, If ever I find your OC unique but not suitable for that guild, I'll just transfer~!**

**2.) Mary Sues or Gary Stus, If that ever occurs, I shall let you re-make your OC then I'll check if it became interesting :).**

**3.) It might take time, for your OC to appear, but I'll try me best! What I'm planning is, each guild gets an introduction chapter, then we'll collide! XD**

**4.) If you have any questions, then please tell me~!~!**

* * *

**STORY'S PLOT**

**Like I said before, it's about beating Fairy Tail in the next Grand Magic Games, so I'm sure you're all confused of why I want your OCs to be in different guilds, because, there will come a time, that our OCs will meet up, although, I'm sure that event will occur in the latter chapters, but some of your OCs will have cameos in some of the chapters.. so I don't want to be a spoiler, so..Hope to see all of your unique ocs minna-san~!**

**BYE FOR NOW~!~!**


End file.
